quest for the flower
by titania2514
Summary: blood, her hand fell to her side. i must save her, i must save her. only the flower can save her. help me, help me save her. only it can help, the ao harin. guarded by the phoenix. i need to save her, she's my only family. Natsu, Luna, Gray, help me save her. Please, i will do what it takes. rated T for Luna's violence and cursing.


**hello it's me titania2514. welcome to the start of my new story Quest for the Flower. i realized after a while of writing that i have always written with a female main role. so this time i decided to shake it up a bit and go with a boy. i came up with this a little while ago thinking on my character Kazuma and Retsu from my different stories. so i decided to go with a combination of the two and i got Izumi. so i hope you enjoy. i would love to hear feedback as well tell me if i should continue or not. R&R minna, arigato and enjoy.**

A spray of blood. That's all I saw. My sister smiled at me weakly. "I will always love you big brother." She said to me weakly. Then more blood and she was gone. Her hand fell pale against the bedside.

I sat up in bed, panting it felt like a dream. But Miss Ru told me to be aware of these visions. I felt next to me for my little sister, Michi, to make sure that it hadn't come true. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was alright.

I heard her mumbled something about ramen in her sleep and I smiled. Then I laid back down next to her and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to the smell of meat cooking. I got up groggily mumbling about nightmares.

"Good morning big brother." My little sister said with a smile on her face.

I just stumbled forward half blind, eyes half shut. Michi giggled, "Your always like this in the morning."

I stumbled forward falling. My head hit the table. The jolt woke me up and I snapped away. "Im up!" I yelled.

Michi giggled again as I rubbed my head and sat down. She set a plate of food in front of me then joined me. "Miss Wendy said she was going to help me with my wind magic later today." Michi told me.

I nodded not paying that much attention. "And didn't you say you had to talk to Mrs Ru today about something?" she coughed violently.

I snapped to attention. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled like an angel. "I'm alright." Her orange hair falling in her face.

I handed her a glass of water and she drank it. I finished my food and stood up. I grabbed my bag and books and headed for the door. "Meet you at the guild." I told her heading out.

Instead of walking to the guild I ran. At top speed. By the time I got there I was out of breath. I walked in and immediately headed for the archives. Miss Luna and Mrs Ru where already there reading. Mrs Ru looked up and smiled at me. it calmed me down immediately. I gave her a small smile and sat down.

"Your out of breath." She commented, "did you run all the way here?"

I nodded, "Mrs Ru," I started.

A little boy waddled up to me and grabbed my pants legs. He looked at me with wide gold-brown eyes. I picked him up and placed him on my lap. He went for my hair as it cascaded down my shoulder and pulled it. "Ryuu don't do that." Mrs Ru said taking the baby from me.

I looked at my hand. "Mrs Ru I had a dream." I told her, "I saw my sister coughing up blood and dying." I told her.

Miss Luna stood up, "Im heading to the dojo." She said.

Mrs Ru nodded, "make sure you don't injure anyone again. I had to patch up Natsu again."

Luna huffed then disappeared. "Continue Izumi." She urged me.

I nodded and swallowed. "This morning Michi started coughing violently and I already fear that it's starting to become too late to save her." I clenched my fist, "she's my only family left. I don't want the same thing to happen to her that happen to mom."

Mrs Ru just nodded then stood up. She went over to the book case and started looking through the books. "Can you tell me the symptoms?" She said over her shoulder.

I thought, "Violent coughing, shivering, inability to walk, fainting, coughing blood later on, and in the late stages death." I told her.

She nodded and pulled out a book labeled, _Illnesses Around the World_. She flipped through it until she got to a page. "Here it is." She showed me a page, "It's called the aka sendo or the scarlet death."

She read the symptoms to me and they played with the same symptoms that I saw. "is there a cure?" I asked her.

She scanned through the book then nodded, "its called the ao harin." She showed me a picture of it, "its very rare though and can only be found in snowy places but not in the mountains."

I was confused, "So you mean the artic or something?" I asked her.

She nodded, "it's a long way to get there though and it's tough." Then she scanned through the pages again, "it says here that there's a guardian that tests your heart."

I stood up, "then im going after it." I decided.

Mrs. Ru looked startled, "don't just jump into things there." She tried to stop me but I didn't give up. I looked at her and she backed up.

I guess she could see the determination, pain, and longing in my eyes. "Please I need to save my sister." I pleaded.

She didn't say anything else just walk up to me and hug me. I struggled against her hug and blushed. Then she let me go with one of her big smiles, "Be safe Izumi." She told me kissing my head.

Mrs Ru was like the big sister that I had always wanted. I walked out of the archives and went to Master. "Master," I called to the old man, "What's the quickest way to the artic?"

He looked at me, "why would you want to go there?" I frowned, "my sister is sick and possibly dying and I need the cure and it can only be found in the ice." I told him.

I was growing impatient. "Ask Gray where to go he's been there." Master said smoking his pipe.

I sighed and went over to Gray who was fighting again with Natsu. "Gray I need to go to the ice and snow." I called to him.

He looked at me, "what do you need there?" he asked.

I sighed then told him I need a flower. "just a flower?" Gray asked.

I sighed so wanting to punch him in the face. Just then I heard a voice behind me, "Big brother?" I heard behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw my little sister standing there looking really pale. She looked like she would fall over any time. And she did. I ran over to her and caught her. "Mrs Ru!" I called, "Wendy!"

They both came running. Mrs Ru felt her head, "'she's burning up." She stated, "get her to the infirmary quick."

I ran there and set her in the bed. She was breathing hard and her face was pale and flushed. "Will she be alright?" I asked Wendy as Mrs Ru set to try and bring down her fever.

"We'll do the best we can." She advised me.

I nodded and ran out the guild. I ran home and started stuffing my bag with gear. Soon I had my pack full of food rations, spare clothes, and rope just in case. I shouldered it and left the house. But outside of my house was Natsu, Gray, and Miss Luna.

I looked at them, "You're going to need a guide there." Gray said. I turned to Natsu, he was just smiling, "You're going to need my help."

Luna held out a small lacrama bag, "Check up."

I smiled at them, "Lets go then."

And I walked to the train station. I pulled out a map and looked at it. We had to head north first. I pulled out my compass and tested it for north.

It pointed to the next town over. I nodded and put it away. "Should we …" I didn't have to say anything to see that Natsu didn't want to take the train.

I sighed and headed for the trees nearby, "Walking it is." I sighed again.

I pulled my hair out of my face and started the trek across the forest heading for the flower that would save my sister's life.

**i hope it was to your liking. this story is about the dedicated troubles of an older brother. according to my partner silent angel eyes this story is also good. speaking of her, earlier she had posted some short poems that i think are really good. if you get the chance go read them, you wont be disappointed. i also have a twitter. the pic design for Ru of Mizu-chi is up for you guys to view, follow me if you like, Luna is up next if i reach 30 followers.**

** u/4391625/silent-angel-eyes here's a link to silent angel eyes profile along with her stories. she's awesome just to tell you. enjoy your life then. im available to PM if you would like, i'm here for chats and i could do story edits if you would like. just PM me or just plain email me at titania2514 .**

**continue to enjoy your lifes as they are.**


End file.
